Girls Like Girls
by XWP-Rizzles
Summary: High School Bechloe one-shot based off of Hayley Kiyoko's 'Girls Like Girls' music video. Also a small side of Staubrey cause I love them.


**Okay I got this idea from repeatedly watching the 'Girls Like Girls' video by Hayley Kiyoko. If you guys haven't seen it you should check it out cause seriously, it's awesome! Anyway as usual I own nothing. This is just for fun. So without further ado...**

"I can't believe you're making me come to this stupid thing." Beca grumbled swerving her bike closer to her best friends.

Stacie looked over at the girl and rolled her eyes. "Making you?" She asked with a scoff. "Last I checked you're pedaling that bike all on your own."

"Yes, but I'm only coming cause you wouldn't stop nagging me about it." The shorter brunette replied as the girls turned to head down Barden Street.

"You and I both know you want to go to this party Beca. Don't even try to deny it."

This time it was Beca who rolled her eyes. "You're delusional Stace. Why on earth would I want to go to some lame Fourth of July party with people I can't stand? People who I'm positive will be even more annoying when they're drunk."

Stacie grinned at her. "Cause it's Chloe's party therefore she'll be there."

Beca immediately looked down at her handle bars and shrugged. "So." She mumbled.

"Soooo, you have the biggest crush ever on her and I'm pretty sure she likes you too."

"She has a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend who is an asshole." Stacie replied.

Beca shrugged again. "True but it doesn't change the facts. Besides, even if she didn't have a boyfriend, She's Chloe _freaking_ Beale. She would never go for someone like me."

"Okay first off, stop talking about yourself like that. And second you don't know that. I never thought I had a chance with Aubrey but here we are. We've been going strong for six months."

"Yeah but you and Aubrey are different. You were both single when you started hanging out and you're much better with people than I am. Especially when it comes to flirting." Beca replied as they pedaled their bikes into Chloe's driveway, weaving through the many cars already parked there.

"Well I can't argue with that." Stacie said as they leaned the bikes against the garage door and strolled up the sidewalk.

Beca rolled her eyes one again. "Gee thanks Stace."

Stacie laughed and threw an arm around her shoulders after ringing the doorbell. "Look Becs, all I'm saying is you'll never know unless you try. Maybe you should just tell Chloe how you feel. Then she can dump the douche and you guys can go on awesome double dates with me and Bree." She said with a grin.

Beca sighed and tapped Stacie's forehead. "I wish I lived in there. I bet it's full of rainbows and unicorns and all other types if impossible things."

Before Stacie could make some no doubt sarcastic reply, the door was pulled open to reveal a smirking Tom. "Slutty Stacie! You made it."

"Fuck off, Tom." Stacie snarled pushing him out of the way as she entered the house in search of her girlfriend she knew was already there.

Tom just laughed then leaned against the door to now smirk at Beca. "Oh and I see The Hobbit tagged along as well."

Beca narrowed her eyes and was honestly about to just turn and leave when a flash of red hair caught her eye and that melodic voice came soon after. "Tom be nice." Chloe said lightly shoving her boyfriends shoulder.

"I'm always nice." He mumbled back but his reply was ignored as Chloe pulled Beca into a bone crushing hug. "Hey Becs."

Beca squeezed back just as tightly smiling into the redheads shoulder. "Hey Chlo."

They pulled apart both grinning at each other and both oblivious to Tom rolling his eyes at them. "I'm glad you came. Come on, everyone is out back." Chloe said grabbing Beca's hand and leading her outside.

…...

An hour later the party was in full swing and everyone was either crammed inside or crowded out back by the pool. Beca was sitting on the porch railing watching with a smile as Chloe danced to Beyonce's song _Countdown_ as it blasted through the giant speakers.

"You're staring Mitchell."

Beca jumped slightly and looked over to see Aubrey leaned against the porch railing next to her. She rolled her eyes. "No I wasn't."

Aubrey laughed taking a sip of one of the drinks in her hand. "Yes you were. Why don't you just tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"Don't play dumb, Mitchell."

Beca glared. "Stop playing matchmaker, Posen."

Aubrey shook her head. "Fine, be miserable then." She said before pushing off the railing and heading down the steps.

Beca rolled her eyes once again. "Right like telling Chloe how I feel would make things any better."

Aubrey stopped on the last step and turned to face Beca. "You forget Mitchell, Chloe and I are best friends. We talk."

Beca blinked at her trying to force down the hope she felt rising in her chest. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Aubrey shrugged. "I guess if you want to know you're just going to have to tell her and find out." With that Aubrey continued down the steps and to the edge of the pool where Stacie was sitting.

Before Beca could ponder that any further a slightly tipsy Chloe was suddenly standing in front of her with her hands on Beca's knees. "Hi!" Chloe said with a grin and way too much enthusiasm.

Beca couldn't help but smile back. "Hi Red. Having fun?"

"Oh totes. But you know what would make it even better?" Chloe asked leaning forward, her hands sliding up Beca's thighs with the movement.

Beca gripped the porch railing tightly and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Um, what's that?" She asked internally cringing at how squeaky her voice was.

"If you danced with me." Chloe replied with a wink.

 _Dear God._ Beca nervously shook her head. "Oh, uh no I can't dance."

"Pleeeeaasssseeee?" Chloe asked blinking her bright baby blues and sticking out her lower lip in a pout.

 _Oh for the love of..._ "Ugh, fine." Beca said downing what was left of her drink and sliding off the railing.

Chloe squeaked happily and clapped her hands together. That squeak however turned into a full on joyful squeal when _Shut Up and Dance_ by WALK THE MOON started playing. "Oh my god, I love this song!" She yelled grabbing Beca's hand and pretty much dragging her to the space by the pool where everyone was dancing.

Chloe immediately started moving to the beat while Beca awkwardly stood there, shuffling her feet. Chloe smiled at her before grabbing her hand again and pulling her closer. "Relax. Half these people can't really dance. Just have fun with it." She yelled over the music. Beca was still hesitant but when Chloe took her other hand helping her move she couldn't help but smile. Halfway though the song they were both jumping around with everyone else and whipping their heads around to the beat. Somehow in the midst of their dancing and jumping Chloe had ended up with her back pressed up against Beca's front. This was such a distraction for the tiny brunette that she hadn't realized just how close they had gotten to the edge of the pool. Chloe moved her hips against Beca's and Beca immediately went to take a step back to create some much needed distance when her foot met nothing but air.

 _Oh fuck._

She flailed her arms wildly in search of something to grab unto. Unfortunately the only thing to grab onto was Chloe. Her hand had latched onto Chloe's shirt and Beca realized it a second too late before they both fell into the pool with a giant splash.

When they surfaced everyone was laughing besides Aubrey and Stacie and Chloe was staring at Beca in shock.

 _Shit. Shitshitshit._ "Oh shit Chlo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean t- I mean I just panicked and grabbed the first thing and it just uh, happened to be you, and oh God I'm really sorry. Are you okay? You didn't hit your head or anything did you. God I am such an idi-" Beca's words were cut off as she was hit in the face by a stream of water. A stream of water Chloe had just spit at her. Beca blinked at her and when Chloe's face split into a grin Beca had no choice but to laugh. Chloe joined in immediately after and within seconds the girls were giggling hysterically, oblivious to the splashes around them as other people began jumping into the pool.

After their laughter died down Beca gave Chloe an apologetic smile. "I really am sorry."

Chloe shrugged grabbing onto the edge of the pool. "It's no big deal. Thankfully I left my phone on the kitchen table."

Beca's eyes widened. "Damn it." She mumbled knowing her phone was in her back pocket.

Chloe giggled. "Oops." She said teasingly as she pulled herself up and out of the pool.

Beca sighed. "Yeah big fucking oops." She grumbled before following Chloe and pulling herself out of the pool.

"I have an old iPhone 4 you can use until you get a new one." Chloe suggested as she helped Beca up.

Beca smiled. "Sure, thanks." She replied refraining from telling Chloe that the 4 is what she had anyway.

Chloe smiled back. "No problem. Now come on I have some clothes you can change into." She said taking Beca's hand and leading her inside. She was really going to have to stop doing that.

Beca was beginning to like it too much.

…...

Beca looked around Chloe's room while the redhead searched through her clothes for something Beca could wear. Of all the times they had hung out before today Beca had never seen Chloe's room. However it was pretty much how Beca expected it to be. All bright colors with posters everywhere and the biggest CD collection Beca had ever seen. She picked up the one next to Chloe's stereo system and smiled in amusement at the fact that it was a Coolio CD.

Chloe walked out of the closet a few seconds later and Beca held the CD up with a smirk. "Big fan?" She asked teasingly.

"Totes. I know every word to Gangsta's Paradise." Chloe replied proudly.

Beca snorted a laugh. "Remind me to get you to prove that to me one day."

Chloe rolled her eyes but she was smiling. "Yeah yeah just put these on." She said handing Beca a dark purple v neck and jeans.

"Thanks." Beca said taking the clothes. She was going to head to the bathroom to change but before she could even take a step Chloe had whipped off her wet shirt and was standing there in just her wet jeans and a black lacy bra. Beca's eyes widened and her mouth went dry cause _holy shit_. Beca watched as the water droplets from Chloe's wet hair traveled down her shoulders, over her chest, and down the most beautifully toned stomach Beca had ever seen. And _oh sweet Jesus_ Chloe's bellybutton was pierced. She was snapped out of her trance however when Chloe unbuttoned her pants and started to shimmy them down her toned legs. "Dude!" Beca yelled painfully slapping a hand over her eyes with a loud smack.

She couldn't see the confused look Chloe was giving her. "What?"

Beca peeked through her fingers and nearly lost it at the sight of Chloe now just in her still very wet bra and underwear. "You uh, I just...I uh." _Oh lock it up Mitchell._ Beca huffed out a sigh and dropped her hand but was looking everywhere but at the gorgeous girl in front of her. "I'm just going to go change in the bathroom."

Chloe shook her head and couldn't help the amused giggle that came out when Beca almost tripped on her way into the bathroom.

…...

An hour or so later everyone was either wasted or well on their way to getting there as they waited on the night to come so they could set off the fireworks Tom had stocked up on. Beca was probably the most sober person there. She was uncomfortably sitting on a couch meant for three with four other people waiting for Chloe to come back with a refill of her drink she claimed three times that she didn't need. But, this was Chloe and what Chloe wants Chloe gets. Beca was watching Tom throw back beer after beer as he alternated between joking around with his football buddies and hitting on every girl who looked his way. Beca glared at him knowing Chloe deserved so much better than that. However Chloe had been having fun and had spent pretty much the entire night with Beca so she wasn't about to point out how much of an ass Chloe's boyfriend was and ruin her night.

Beca looked up as she seen Chloe approaching from her peripheral and instantly smiled. "Hey, thank you." She said taking the red cup Chloe held out to her.

"No probs." Chloe replied sipping her drink before flopping down on what little space there was left on the couch. She was practically sitting in Beca's lap but she didn't seemed to mind so Beca made no move to scoot over.

Beca watched as Chloe looked across the living room and grinned. "What?" Beca asked following her gaze. She caught sight of Stacie and Aubrey and she nodded. "Ah."

Chloe let out a happy sigh. "They're so cute."

Beca looked back at the couple snuggled up in the chair. Aubrey was in Stacie's lap and they were playfully fighting over Stacie's cellphone as the brunette kept trying to take a picture of them. Aubrey gave up trying to get the phone and instead just hid her face in Stacie's neck. After a few nudges from her girlfriend though Aubrey finally gave in to the inevitable and pressed her lips to Stacie's cheek and the brunette happily snapped the picture. Even after witnessing that cute scene Beca just shrugged. "Ehhh."

Chloe rolled her eyes fondly. "You know Becs, you _can_ admit that you're happy for your best friend. It doesn't make you any less of a badass I swear."

Beca gave Chloe a look but eventually she smiled. "Okay so maybe I am happy for her."

Chloe nodded. "Uh huh. Now you can also admit that deep down you actually like Aubrey."

Beca narrowed her eyes. "Okay now you're just pushing it, Beale."

They both laughed at that. There laughter was quickly cut short however when Chloe's wrist was grabbed and she was yanked up into Tom's arms. Tom pulled her tight against from behind before roughly pressing his lips to her neck. Chloe gasped in surprise and could see the clenching of Beca's jaw from where she was standing. She lightly pushed her elbow against her boyfriend trying to loosen his hold on her. "Tom, babe stop."

Tom just ignored her, pulling her even closer and continuing to kiss her neck. Chloe looked apologetically at Beca who was now nearly crushing the red cup in her hand. Chloe pushed her elbow into him a little bit harder. "Seriously Tom, get off."

Tom continued to ignore her and Beca was about five seconds away from intervening when Chloe finally had enough and jammed her elbow hard into his ribs and shoved him away. Tom glared at her. "What the fuck Chloe?!" He yelled.

Chloe glared back. "I told you to get off." She replied her own voice rising.

"God when did you turn into such a bitch." Tom growled out walking past her.

"Probably about the same time you turned into an asshole." Chloe called after him before sitting down next to Beca again. She looked over at Beca but Beca was staring straight ahead. "Sorry about that." She whispered.

Beca shrugged. "You don't have to apologize to me; your his girlfriend not mine." She said a bit more harshly than she meant to. She mentally kicked herself as she tried to hide her face by taking a sip of her drink.

Chloe gave her a hurt look and rested a hand on her knee. "Becs."

Beca quickly stood up. "Sorry, I just...I need a minute." She mumbled out as she headed into the kitchen for another drink completely unaware of the death glare she was receiving from Tom on her way out.

…...

Beca managed to avoid Chloe for almost an hour before she decided that she had probably made Chloe think she was mad at her and the thought of the redhead feeling like shit because of something Beca did was making her stomach hurt so she decided to go back and find her. She walked out front to where most everyone had migrated to so they could watch as the football team let off fireworks. She looked around but saw no sign of bright red hair so she stepped back inside. She was just about to head upstairs and check there when she saw through the sliding glass door that Chloe was sitting alone by the edge of the pool. Sighing heavily she slid the glass door open and made her way across the yard.

Beca dropped down beside the redhead, close enough that their shoulders touched. After a few silent minutes Beca gently bumped her shoulder against Chloe's. "Sorry for bailing on you. I...I just hate the way he treats you and I was just mad and, needed to get away. But I wasn't mad at you I swear."

Chloe glanced over at her and gave her a small smile. "I know Becs." She whispered before resting her head against the shorter girls shoulder.

Beca exhaled a breath of relief before lightly resting her head against Chloe's. "You deserve so much better than that douche bag Chlo."

She felt Chloe nod. "I know. That's why I just broke up with him."

Beca's eyes widened and her heart started beating double time. "Yo- You did?"

Again she felt Chloe nod. "Yeah." The redhead whispered readjusting so her chin was now resting against Beca's shoulder.

Suddenly the air felt very thick and everything seemed as if it was going in slow motion. The sounds of the party faded out as Chloe slowly moved her head again until her nose was nuzzled into Beca's neck.

Beca closed her eyes, swallowing thickly and squeezing the edge of the pool so hard her knuckles were white. She felt Chloe's eyes burning a hole in the side of her face as the redhead pulled back just enough to look at her. Beca felt like her heart was going to beat right through her chest but she knew this was her only chance. She slowly turned her head to look at Chloe and when their eyes met Beca felt like she couldn't breathe.

Then three things seemingly happened all at once.

The first firework went off in the front yard, just as Beca and Chloe started to lean in. Their lips were a breath apart when suddenly Beca felt a pain at the back of her neck as she was pulled away from Chloe by her hair. Her face collided roughly with the edge of the pool and she immediately saw stars. She vaguely heard Chloe scream her name but it sounded so far away. She groaned in pain as she turned over onto her back and looked up to see Tom yelling at a crying Chloe although everything sounded muffled. She watched as Chloe tried to run past Tom to check on her but the boy grabbed her around the waist and pushed her back. Beca slowly tried to push herself to her feet. She could feel blood running down the side of her face as well as taste it on her lips but she didn't care.

She saw Tom grab Chloe by the shoulders and start shaking her and that was all the encouragement she needed to get her ass up. Before Beca could fully register what she was doing her fist connected with the back of Tom's head. Now Beca was much smaller than him and not very strong but the fact that Tom was wasted and the surprise of the attack worked to her advantage and the boy fell to the ground. Beca wasted no time in immediately jumping onto him and reigning down blow after blow. A year of pent up frustration over his terrible treatment of Chloe was coming out and Beca couldn't stop it. Her head was throbbing, her hands hurt and she felt the sting as the skin of her knuckles began to split open but she ignored in all.

Chloe who had been in shock as everything happened so fast finally snapped out of it and ran over and wrapped her arms around Beca's waist. "Beca, Becs stop! It's okay, I'm okay!" She yelled as she was finally able to pull the girl off of Tom and spin her away from him.

They stared at each other and Beca was panting heavily, face bleeding and eyes blazing as she looked at Tom who was now groaning on the ground. Suddenly she felt two hands cradle her face and her cobalt blue eyes locked with the cerulean blue of Chloe's. Beca felt her anger immediately drain away at the concerned look Chloe was giving her.

"Are you okay?" Chloe whispered rubbing her thumbs along Beca's cheeks.

Beca nodded at her with a small smile. "I'm okay."

"Good." Was all Chloe said before crashing their lips together ignoring the coppery taste of Beca's blood as she tangled her hands in Beca's hair.

Beca kissed her back just as hard as she gripped onto Chloe's hips pulling her closer. They separated and rested their foreheads together breathing heavily.

Chloe was the first to pull back as she looked over Beca's face once again. "Are you sure okay? That's a nasty cut." Chloe said gently tracing the cut above Beca's eyebrow.

Beca smiled at her. "What cut?" She asked teasingly.

Chloe just smiled back before reconnecting their lips.

Later that night after Chloe had kicked out Tom with the help of some of the football team who weren't douche bags, Chloe had took Beca upstairs to take care of her injuries despite Beca saying over and over that she was fine.

The two of them were now sitting on the tailgate of Chloe's truck watching the fireworks with Beca's arm slung over the redheads shoulders as Chloe cuddled into her side. Beca put off Stacie and Aubrey's questions about her face saying she'd explain later. The two finally let it go before joining their friends on the tailgate of Chloe's truck as well and in much the same position with Stacie's arm slung over Aubrey shoulders. The four of them happily watched the fireworks and when Beca felt Chloe's lips against her cheek she grinned before turning and pressing her lips against Chloe's forehead.

After the party was over and Beca got her amazing good night kiss from Chloe and an agreement to a date that Friday she happily pedaled home alongside Stacie.

Stacie swerved over to her best friend. "So you and Chloe. You going to tell me how that happened?"

Beca just stared straight ahead deep in thought before looking over at Stacie with a big grin, busted lip and all. Stacie gave her a look waiting on her to say something but Beca just sighed happily looking back at the road, the smile never leaving her face.

 **And that's all she wrote. So what'd you guys think? Also a side note for any of you who are wondering, The Best Mistake will be updated tomorrow. I just had to get this out of my head so I could focus. Anyway thanks for reading :)**


End file.
